


How My Dog Made Us Meet Each Other

by plaese



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bin comes in at the end lmao, Fluff, I love this??, I’m probably gonna add everyone else in later, M/M, Texting, and they ~fall in love~, based of some au i saw on instagram, dongmin lost his dog, i love them, it wasn’t even an astro one lmao, sanha found him, texting fic, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaese/pseuds/plaese
Summary: Unknown: holy shit dudeMe: Um, who is this?Unknown: your dog is cute as hellUnknown: oh also i found him ywMe: OhMe: OHMe: YOU FOUND HIMMe: OH MY GODMe: THANK YOU SO MUCH





	1. 1. Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sqwaaak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/gifts).



> I was being a tired gay and this was the result
> 
> <33

Unknown  
4:03 a.m

Unknown: holy shit dude

Me: Um, who is this?

Unknown: your dog is cute as hell  
Unknown: oh also i found him yw

Me: Oh  
Me: OH  
Me: YOU FOUND HIM  
Me: OH MY GOD  
Me: THANK YOU SO MUCH

Unknown: hell yeah i did  
Unknown: but he took my waffle fries he owes me  
Unknown: actually  
Unknown: you and him owe me  
Unknown: i was looking forward to them

Me: ... He ate your fries so I owe you?

Unknown: yeah, you own him  
Unknown: and you lost him  
Unknown: nd did I stutter ??? i don’t think so  
Unknown: we are texting  
Unknown: wait i take that back i was trying to sound cool i'm so sorry

Me: Okay true  
Me: For all of that

Unknown: so it's a date then yeah?

Me: Wait what?? I  
Me: I don't even know your name  
Me: What you look like,  
Me: What you sound like  
Me: HOW OLD YOU ARE  
Me: How tall you are  
Me: Did I say how old you are too?? That's important

Unknown: i'm 18 wbu

Me: 21

Unknown: haha old

Me: You just became an adult  
Me: I've been an adult longer than you have  
Me: I'm wiser

Unknown: true ig  
Unknown: oh yeah my name's yoon sanha and Unknown: i'm the cutest thing  
Unknown: i sound like the cutest thing.  
Unknown: i look like an 18 yr old  
Unknown: and i'm like 6'1 or 6'2 maybe I lost count

Me: That's,,  
Me: That isn't very helpful, Sanha

Unknown: well um mr i lost my dog  
Unknown: uhhhhh  
Unknown: what about you  
Unknown: you tell me ur name and abt yourself

Me: Aight  
Me: Lee Dongmin  
Me: That's all

Unknown: oh cmon gimme ur height at least

Me: Uhhh 6'0 i think

Unknown: H A THERE's A CHANCE I AM TALLER THAN YOU AND YoUR OLD

Me: *You're

Unknown: ouchie :(  
Unknown: nyways  
Unknown: oh yeah your dog lol  
Unknown: ummmmmm wanna meet at my place i can send the poor boyo off i guess  
Unknown: please just say yes or no i wanna sleep

Me: Fine, send me your address. I'll be there around 10?

Unknown: aight  
Unknown: gnight i'll make sure to keep your dog warm :)

Me: Lmao thanks  
Me: Goodnight Sanha


	2. 2. ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))) ty for the comments !!! It was rlly cute ahahahahhhhhahhaahahhahaahaha
> 
> \+ next chapter’ll be like an actual fic lol,, the main story’ll only be like 4 parts if I can fully commit to it ahahahhahaha

Sanhaha  
7:05 a.m

Me: Sanha  
Me: Yoon Sanha  
Me: Sssaannnhhhaa  
Me: Sanhahahhhhhahahahahahahahahah  
Me: Damn   
Me: Are you asleep??? You forgot to send me your address  
Me: Sanha  
Me: Yoon  
Me: Okay got it

Sanhaha  
10:09 a.m

Sanhaha: HOLY SHIT  
Sanhaha: i’m like  
Sanhaha: actually so sorry  
Sanhaha: i uhhhh wennta sleep  
Sanhaha: did u stay up til 7

Me: No  
Me: I’m still up

Sanhaha: uuuuuuu do u sleep???

Me: Yeah but I just couldn’t tonight

Sanhaha: how come??  
Sanhaha: are you sick ????  
Sanhaha: are you sad???  
Sanhaha: do u wanna talk about it???????

Me: No I just had like 10 cups of coffee yesterday  
Me: & A monster energy

Sanhaha: Jesus  
Sanhaha: how are u not dead lmao

Me: I have literally no idea  
Me: But I do know that YOU HAVE TO SEND ME YOUR ADDRESS

Sanhaha: OH  
Sanhaha: oh yeah lmao  
Sanhaha: did i forget to?

Me: Yeah  
Me: I was waiting for the text for hours  
Me: +  
Me: I want to see my dog  
Me: It’s so quiet here without him and I don’t think my mental health is good w/out him

Sanhaha: aww :(   
Sanhaha: i’m rlly sorry

Me: It’s okay lol I’m over exaggerating   
Me: I just don’t like when it’s super quiet

Sanhaha: ohhh lmao i’m dumb  
Sanhaha: nyway  
Sanhaha: i’ll send it  
Sanhaha: here u go  
Sanhaha: <33 ;)))))) main strt

Me: ,  
Me:   
Me:   
Me: Sanha

Sanhaha: hahahahahahahhahahhahahhh  
Sanhaha: okay fr here you go   
Sanhaha: _Link to- Address_  
Sanhaha: you can come now but know i’m not changing  
Sanhaha: or fixing my hair  
Sanhaha: it’s too much work to  
Sanhaha: also I fed your dog some microwavable sausage if you don’t mind  
Sanhaha: i looked it up he’s allowed to

Me: Nah you’re good I don’t mind  
Me: Thank you :)

Sanhaha: :)  
Sanhaha: see ya in a bit


	3. 3. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahhha i’ve been busy literally all weekend im sorry
> 
> Ahahhagahahahahgasvgahaha midtermzzz
> 
> Ty for 15 kudos :))) <33

Dongmin walked to the front of the house, reading over the address that was sent to him a couple of times. Now, if he knew his dog, he knew that he would bark a million times if he rang the bell. To know for sure if the dog was there he rang the doorbell, and the unnecessarily loud barking indicated that this was the right place and the dog was, in fact, his.

He smiled.

But it went away when he saw the boy who opened the door. He stared at him with an open mouth. The boy was beautiful. Brown, messy hair that fell in his eyes a little and a small pout on his lips made him look absolutely adorable. He gaped for a moment before clearing his throat.

“Sanha, right?” He asked and cleared his throat at the end.

The boy nodded, looking at him with a sweet smile. His eyes widened and he opened the door more so that Dongmin could actually get in. He thanked him and stepped inside, admiring the small house before his legs were attacked by paws.

He laughed and crouched down, petting the dog in the spots he knew he liked (ex. The hip, his lower back, and the space between his eyes). Sanha walked over to him and sat on his knees. He went to pet the top of his head, and Dongmin opened his mouth to tell him that was the spot he hated, but he was surely surprised when the dog let him.

“He let you do that?” He asked, completely dumbfounded.

“Yeah, because I let him steal my curly fries.”

“Okay then I don’t owe you if you gave him consent to eat your fries.”

“But still! I want curly fries!” Sanha whined, letting his hand fall at his side while he stood up. He put them on his hips and looked down at Dongmin, his dog even joining in and sat where he was next to Sanha.

Dongmin stood back up and looked at the two who were acting ridiculous (yes, especially the dog) and sighed. “Fine. We’ll get curly fries.” He said, and couldn’t even attempt to hide the smile that tugged on his lips at Sanha’s excited expression.


	4. 4. Curly Fries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)) last chapter for a bit 
> 
> It’s bad I know but… there’ll be more soon i pinkie promise

Dongmin watched Sanha eat, ignoring the whining his dog made every time a person with their own food walked by. He looked over at them with apologetic eyes and all they did was continue walking.

“Ah, these are really the best!” Sanha gushed with a mouthful of the fries. “How come you didn’t get any?”

Dongmin blinked. “It’s still 10 a.m. I don’t really have fries so early.” He said.

“It’s never too early for curly fries.” Sanha said, index finger raised and he stuffed another into his mouth. Dongmin laughed at that and looked back down to his dog, who tried to hop onto the seat but Dongmin blocked his way.

Man, he really wishes he wasn’t so awkward. Maybe they could have a conversation. But maybe he couldn’t. Just by hanging out with him Dongmin could tell the boy was very gregarious, and he was jealous. He was too coy to even attempt to be social.

“What’s his name?” Sanha asked, still not bothering to swallow before he spoke.

Dongmin smiled, “Coco. My roommate helped name him that.”

“Oh, you have a roommate?”

“Yeah, he helps take care of Coco. He’s really nice.”

Moonbin. Bin has been Dongmin’s best friend since the fourth grade. They always made plans to live with each other— even if they got married and had kids. Things kind of spun out and they both discovered they were pretty damn gay, so they both just lived with each other. Just without the wives and kids.

One time they even dated. It was for a week, and Dongmin was just frustrated that pretty much no one else in the town was at least semi-gay other than them. So he kissed him one night, made out with him really, and even gave him a hickey, but that was it. A week later they both decided they were better off as friends, and an hour after that everything was back to normal.

“Ohh, cool. See, I still live with my parents. They’re out of town, though. Some wedding for my mom’s friend.” Sanha said and Dongmin hummed.

He stood up and adjusted his shirt. “Well, I should really get back home soon… My roommate’s probably worried—.”

“No.” Sanha cut him off. Dongmin looked down at him, shocked with how straightforward his answer was and blinked. “No. I say you stay at my house for a bit. You seem really cool. Plus I wanna be your friend. Not just some guy that found your dog.”

Dongmin blushed at that. _I don’t just want to be a friend_. But he nodded and sat back down. Coco whined. “O-Okay. I guess I don’t really just wanna be the guy that lost his dog, then.”

“Here, I’ll buy you some fries too. It can be like a date.” He laughed and stood up, practically skipping back to the woman behind the register. Dongmin watched him with a content smile and took his phone out after he felt the million vibrations. (Only two).

 

MoonBinder

11:31 a.m

 

 

MoonBinder: Yoooooo  
MoodBinder: Where’s my broski?????????

Me: Okay  
Me: Actually never call me that again  
Me: Like  
Me: Ever

MoonBinder: Okay fine lmao  
MoonBinder: But srsly where are you :(??

Me: Oh yeah I didn’t tell you  
Me: A guy found Coco  
Me: And uh  
Me: He’s really hecking cute y’know  
Me: So uh  
Me: I’m here  
Me: On a date with him??? I guess you could call it  
Me: And I’m like  
Me: Dead he’s so cute I wanna give his cheeks kisses and wow I’m gay

MoonBinder: Lmao same  
MoonBinder: But good luck while I SUFFER  
MoonBinder: Also I demand a picture of him

Me: Fine  
Me: Later though

MoonBinder: Good  
MoonBinder: See ya l8r

Me: Byebyeeererreee


End file.
